


I'm okay, you're okay.

by writingsNramblings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Established Relationship, Just to be safe, M/M, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Semi-Graphic Description of Corpses, Semi-Graphic Description of Murder, because it really isn't a big plot point, that's why both no warnings and depictions of violence are marked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsNramblings/pseuds/writingsNramblings
Summary: "His tone still bordered on hysterical when he spoke again. 'I’m okay, you’re okay. Everyone will be okay. I will make things okay again.'”orTsukishima is a serial killer who believes what he's doing is justice.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	I'm okay, you're okay.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Discussion of corpses/murder in semi-graphic detail
> 
> This whole idea came from me mishearing "Gilmore Girls" as "Kill more girls".

“This isn’t _okay_ , Tsukki! You can’t- you can’t- this is _illegal_ !” Yamaguchi shrieked, pacing back and forth around the room. “I don’t- I can’t even understand _why_ ! What could _possibly_ lead you to want to kill off a bunch of innocent women?!”

“They aren’t innocent, Tadashi.”

“And just _what in the world_ do you mean by _that_ , huh?”

“I _mean_ that those women have all _hurt_ people, Tadashi. They’ve wronged people, some of them in worse ways than you could imagine. They all deserved what they got, and I stand by that.”

“This is _sick_ , Tsukki! _You’re_ sick! I don’t even know why I cover for you!” Yamaguchi threw his arms up, thoroughly exasperated.

“ _I_ am not the sick one, Tadashi. _They_ were the sick ones. How many times do I have to explain that to you before you get it? They were _all_ bad people.”

Yamaguchi sighed, sitting on the desk chair. He kept his guard up as he stared Tsukishima down. _Tsukki is my friend and he would never hurt me_ , Yamaguchi tried to convince himself, though the rational part of his brain said otherwise. 

_But he’s killed people_ , it told him. _He’s ill and doesn’t even realize his wrongdoings. He could kill me at any moment and there would be nothing I could do about it. Deep breaths, Tadashi. Handle this rationally._

“Tsukki, what did they do? Some of them were as young as us.” Yamaguchi’s voice came out as even as he could make it. 

Tsukishima stood up from his bed, rushing towards Yamaguchi’s side. Yamaguchi flinched, but the blonde didn’t notice, proceeding to rummage through a desk drawer. He pulled out a black notebook from the bottom. 

Flipping to the middle of the book, Tsukishima began to read off notes from the pages. “Dani Cartnell, age sixteen, murdered friend and local baking prodigy Marie Rose. Attempted to frame Marie’s friend, Erin Gopher, for the murder by stealing a fountain pen very dear to them. Stabbed Marie in the throat with it and made her bleed out.

“Yuri Aikawa, age seventeen, murdered friend and young actress Evi Spyros. Evi was found with multiple broken bones and her head bashed in, surrounded by a pool of her own blood.

“Aiko Miyashita, age twenty-three, serial arsonist. Burned down and killed-”

“Okay, Tsukki, I get it,” Yamaguchi cut him off. “They were bad people. But that doesn’t give you the right to _kill them_. The justice system is supposed to decide what to do with them.”

“The justice system isn’t doing it’s job!” Tsukishima snapped, shutting his notebook violently. He slammed the black book against the desk, causing a loud _smack!_ to echo throughout the room. “If the justice system won’t do its job, then it’s left to the people to take over. _I_ will take over since no one else will.”

“Tsukki, please,” Tadashi pleaded. “Just listen to me-”

“No! I will not listen to whatever you’re about to try spewing at me! What I’m performing is _justice_ . Those women were _murderers_ -”

“ _You’re_ a murderer!”

“I’ve killed people, Tadashi, but I am no murderer. I am nothing like the ones I’ve killed. They killed for the sake of killing. I’m doing all of this so the world can be _safer_ . Safer for _you_ . Safer for the _team_ . Safer for _everybody_.”

“By killing a killer, you’re making a killer.”

“By killing a killer, I’m making a killer, true. But by killing five killers, ten killers… It adds up in my favor. I don’t kill people who haven’t earned it. It’s all okay, I promise. It’s all going to work out in the end.”

“Tsukki, please calm down. You need to calm down.” It was becoming clear to Yamaguchi that Tsukishima wasn’t only trying to convince the brunet, but himself too.

“I _am_ calm!” The shout echoed through the room, and it suddenly seemed like a miracle that nobody was nearby. Tsukishima certainly was lucky that he lived in such a rural area. Frantically pacing the room, he continued on. “I am _perfectly_ calm! I- I know what I’m doing, okay? Only those who deserve to die have died by my hand! So, I will kill more girls.” Tsukshima sat himself back on his bed, taking a deep breath. His tone still bordered on hysterical when he spoke again. “I’m okay, you’re okay. _Everyone_ will be okay. I will _make_ things okay again.”

“Okay,” Yamaguchi said, trying to placate Tsukishima before things could go farther south. He sat down on the bed beside the blonde. “I understand. I understand, Tsukki. Just… breathe. Breathe with me for a moment.”

Tsukishima laid his head in Yamaguchi’s lap, his increasingly erratic breathing eventually slowing down. Yamaguchi was reminded of when Tsukishima had first told him that he had killed someone. They had had a very similar argument, the conversations and outcomes were nearly identical to one another. 

Yamaguchi would never forget the smirk that spread itself across the usually expressionless boy’s face as he explained that he had killed someone in startlingly graphic detail. Even if the person killed was a murderer, the memory was haunting.

He was broken out of his thoughts by the sensation of Tsukishima rotating in his lap. The brunet looked down, making direct eye contact with amber eyes.

“Tadashi, you won’t leave me, right? I know you don’t like what I’ve done, but I have to do this. You said you understand now. You understand that I just want everyone to be _safe_.”

“I won’t leave you, Tsukki. Promise.”

A genuine smile spread itself across Tsukishima’s face, and for a moment, Yamaguchi almost was able to forget that this was the same boy who had killed who-knows-how-many people and called it justice. The same boy who had smirked when recalling how he had beat a teenage girl to death with a metal rod, explaining that he had chosen the weapon because she had killed her friend with it and he believed it would be an ironic death.

“I love you, Tadashi,” Tsukishima sighed out, content to be in the presence of his boyfriend, and Yamaguchi couldn’t tell whether he was purposefully ignoring their previous conversation or if it really mattered that little to him.

With startlingly little hesitation, Yamaguchi replied. 

“I love you, too, Kei.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, it gives me fuel.


End file.
